KONOHA LOVE STORY
by Ai Cute
Summary: Sakura cewek paling cantik di KHS yang jadi rebutan para cowok dan dimusuhi para cewek satu sekolah, tapi kenapa Naruto kenalan baru Sakura yang gak tahu apa-apa yang kena getahnya? Mang salahnya apa ya?
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo love Story

Summary :

Sakura cewek paling cantik di KHS yang jadi rebutan para cowok dan dimusuhi para cewek satu sekolah, tapi kenapa Naruto kenalan baru Sakura yang gak tahu apa-apa yang kena getahnya? Mang salahnya apa ya?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, YAOI, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

CHAPTER 1

Don't Like Don't Read

Konoha dulu sebuh kota dengan penduduk yang ramah dan saling menyayangi antar tetangga. Kemudian salah satu seorang bangsawan yang setelah menempuh pendidikan di Eropa merubah tradisi itu. Ia mengajarkan keegoisan, keserakahan, dan individualistic pada Konoha. Kota itu pun berubah. Dengan lalim, bengis, dan dictator bangsawan itu memimpin kota dan membuat penduduknya menderita. Suatu hari ada ramalan salah satu keturunan bangsawan itu akan menghancurkan klan dan membuat bisnis mereka berantakan. Akibatnya dia memusnahkan seluruh keturunannya untuk mencegah hal itu. Malang tak dapat ditolak, ia tewas karena wabah TBC melanda seluruh Jepang. Sebelum meninggal ia baru sadar ada satu keturunannya yang masih selamat. Ia pun mewariskan seluruh hartanya pada pewarisnya itu.

Tahun berganti perlahan penduduk Konoha bangkit. Muncul klan-klan baru menguasai kota. Kota Konoha kembali diperintah orang-orang jahat sehingga kriminalitas dan kejahatan tetap meraja lela. Untung ada klan Hyuga, Uchiha, dan Namikaze yang berhasil mengendalikan semuanya sehingga meski tak bisa melenyapkan segala kekacauan, tapi mampu mengerem tingkat kriminalitas.

Ramalan baru muncul kembali. Di klan Namikaze akan terlahir seorang anak yang mampu membuat Konoha kembali jaya, makmur, dan kemiskinan akan lenyap. Semua orang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas setiap klan Namikaze melahirkan. Harapan mereka sirna seiring dengan tak terwujudnya ramalan itu dan menganggap itu semua hanya dongeng, pengantar tidur untuk melenakan mereka. Akhirnya semua orang lupa ramalan itu.

17 tahun kemudian, Konoha city tumbuh menjadi kota megapolitan dengan ketimpangan ekonomi yang nampak mencolok mata. Di sinilah Naruto tinggal.

Naruto baru pindah ke kota Konoha demi mengurus peninggalan mendiang ibunya yang baru saja meninggal. Untuk sementara waktu ia sekolah di KHS. Ia memilih sekolah ini karena lebih bebas dalam hal pakaian. Mereka tak terlalu mengikat para siswanya harus pake baju apa yang penting warna seragamnya dan bentuknya sama, sedangkan ukuran diserahkan pada selera para siswa. Makanya itu ia langsung tanpa pikir panjang mendaftar di sekolah ini. Pikirnya sekolah ini pasti menyenangkan.

Ia menyesal setelah seminggu sekolah di sini. Soal fasilitas sih gak perlu dipertanyakan. Kelas wahid semua, tapi yang bikin dia dongkol setengah mati, kenapa ia harus masuk kelas yang isi penghuninya patung semua? Gak pernah sekalipun ada yang saling ngobrol, semua sibuk sendiri ngerjain apalah itu. Ini nih akibat masuk kelas yang semua muridnya jenius. Tahu kan kelemahan terbesar kelompok social makhluk berjenis ini? Antisocial dengan kata lain gak gaul men. Apa boleh buat ia kan masuk sekolah ini lewat jalur beasiswa dengan nilai terbaik dan segudang prestasi makanya dimasukin ke kelas berpenghuni robot ini. Jadinya ia kesepian deh.

Karena bosan ia pun jalan-jalan, buat cuci mata. Sayang kan waktu kosong langka ini dihabiskan buat kencan dengan buku. Bosen gak tuh? Dia sih bosen BGT, tapi kayaknya teman-temannya gak tuh. Mereka sibuk dibangkunya masing-masing, gak akan beranjak kalo gak bel pulang. Ia sampai mikir mang mereka gak butuh ke toilet misalnya. Whetever terserah mereka. Toh tugasnya dah kelar.

Pas lagi jalan-jalan ia denger suara yang tak asing lagi. Suara cewek ketakutan, mungkin diganggu cowok-cowok yang lagi mengerubunginya itu. Ia segera baca mantera yang selalu dibacanya dimanapun kapanpun saat ia butuh dan dalam kesulitan ajaran ayahanda tercinta sebelum menghampiri cewek itu. Ternyata cewek antic yang sedang ketakutan itu Sakura chan, cewek yang dikenalnya waktu pertama kali ia masuk sekolah ini. Mereka sempat kenalan pas dia nanya ruang Kepsek.

Sakura POV

"Lepasin aku…. Kumohon.." teriak Sakura ketakutan. Saat ini ia sendiri diseret layaknya binatang oleh Sai, cowok playboy yang demen nidurin semua cewek di sekolahnya mendekatinya. Ia merutuki kesialannya yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan jus ke seragam cowok itu. Tak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya ketika cowok itu menariknya keluar diikuti teman-teman geng Gaara yang sama berandalnya. Buat apa? Toh ia tak punya satu pun teman di sekolah ini. Takut, itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia tak akan selamat.

"Lepasin? Enak aja. Elo udah bikin baju gue kotor. Elo harus tanggung jawab." bentaknya yang diiringi tawa memuakkan teman-temannya.

Sakura makin mengkeret ketakutan. Ia memegangi seragamnya erat seolah itu nyawanya. Sai memang tak ngomong apa-apa soal tanggung jawab itu, tapi pandangan matanya pada sekujur tubuhnya sudah menjawab semuanya. Ia tak sudi menyerahkan kehormatannya pada bajingan seperti dia di depan teman-temannya yang brengsek dan mungkin hanya akan menonton saja atau yang lebih buruk merekamnya.

'Tuhan tolong aku. Ku mohon kirimkan malaikatmu padaku.' Doa Sakura pasrah. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat Sai berusaha sehalus mungkin membelai tubuh Sakura dari balik seragam yang masih dipake Sakura dan sukses membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri semua. Ia menutup kedua bola matanya dan semakin khusyuk memanjatkan doa. Lama kelamaan belaian Sai berubah jadi tarikan kasar karena Sakura tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya melindungi segala akses Sai untuk membuka seragamnya. Tak berapa lama tarikan kasar itu berhenti dan berganti suara bentakan seorang cewek. Ia pun membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan taraaaa.. ia melihat seorang cewek cupu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Sai. Ia terpana. Siapa cewek ini yang berani melawan Sai dkk?

"Nih!" kata gadis itu menarik telapak tangan Sai seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

End Sakura POV

"Nih!" kata Naruto menarik telapak tangan Sai seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang..

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sai heran.

"Uang. Mang elo belum pernah lihat uang?" jawab Naruto datar.

"Gue juga tahu itu. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kan elo minta dia tanggung jawab. Nih uang buat melaundry pakaianmu yang kotor itu."

"Lo pikir ini cukup?"

"Cukuplah. Buat laundry koin ini bisa dipake buat selusin baju."

Sai malu setengah mati karena diberi uang ama Naruto. Belum lagi liat reaksi teman-temannya yang terang-terangan menertawakan dirinya yang lagi dinistai Naruto. "Lo pikir gue mau pake baju kotor kemana-mana atau ke tempat najis itu dengan setengah bugil gitu?"

Tanpa banyak kata sekarang gentian Naruto menarik seragam Sai yang diiringi teriakan marah dan tawa sekikikan teman-teman Sai lihat live Sai mati kutu. "Lo mau ngapain?"

"Bawel amat, kayak cewek aja, teriak histeris gitu. Gue mau nyuci baju elo. Nih pake jaket gue dulu sementara waktu."

"Diam gak butuh itu." Kata Sai jijik liat jaket mungil warna pink dan sudah luntur. Pasti usianya dah serenta usia ayahnya tuh. "Gue mau dia nyerahin tubuhnya buat gantiin kerugian gue. Atau elo mau gantiin dia. Sayangnya gue gak berminat sama elo?"

"Oh gitu ngomong dong dari tadi. Ntar abis pulang sekolah aja." Kata Naruto. Sakura pucat pasi pas denger komentar Naruto. Ia belum selamat hanya menunda ketakutannya saja. "Gak usah takut gitu. Ntar abis sekolah gue temenin elo. Gue bantuin deh." Kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Kali ini gantian Sai dkk yang keki. Ni cewek gila. Ngapain yang gituan dibantuin kecuali dia salah paham. Jangan bilang kalo dia.. dia..d dia…

"Kalo dikerjain berdua pasti cepet selesai. Gue udah berpengalaman soal pekerjaan RT." Kata Naruto bangga. "Dasar orang kayak ok kere. Gak bisa gaji pembantu buat bersihin rumah ya sampai nyuruh orang gak dikenal beres-beres." Lanjutnya Sakura dan Sai sweatdrop. 'Tuh kan bener dugaan mereka.' Sai yang udah ill feel udah kehilangan minat dengan Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua balik ke gedung sekolah. "Oy lo kemana? Elo gak jadi?"

"Gak minat. Anggap aja gak kenal." Kata Sai melenggang kangkung. Naruto tersenyum manis. "Oy trims ya udah maafin kita. Gue ajarin mantra yang bagus buat hadiah."

"Gak butuh." Sahut Sai

"Jangan gitu. Gini bunyinya '**ya Allah berilah hamba perlindungan dari kejahatan makhlukmu dari bangsa jin dan manusia." **

"Cih mantra apanya. Hari gini masih percaya ama yang begituan." Komentar Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam. Ia tak percaya dengan segala hal begituan.

"Hey kau kan sudah lihat kemanjurannya."

"Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tadi. Memangnya teman kalian itu tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah melepaskan orang yang sudah diincarnya?"

Mereka tertegun memikirkan ini semua. Memang benar Sai itu sama seperti mereka tak akan melepaskan mangsanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbuat begitu. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti. Tapi soal mantra. Itu agak meragukan.

"Itu bisa dipake buat apa aja, buat orang sakit juga bisa, tapi harus dibaca dan dihembuskan pada air yang nantinya buat minum orang itu. Yuk kita pergi Sakura chan!" kata Naruto mengajak Sakura pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji termenung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Mungkinkah mantra ini bisa menyembuhkan ibunda? Semoga saja bisa. Akan ku ku coba nanti saat pulang." kata suara seseorang dalam hati.

Suara siapa ini?

TBC

Please review dong. Aku buka lagi request pairing. Ntar aku bikin.


	2. Chapter 2

KONOHA LOVE STORY

Summary :

Sakura yang jadi inceran kaum Adam, tapi kenapa Naruto yang gak tahu apa-apa yang kena getahnya? Ia jadi kayak bampernya Sakura tiap ia bermasalah? Ganti Summary.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Yaoi, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : -

Author Note : di chap 1 author salah ketik judul, jadinya judulnya beda yang bener tuh Konoha Love Story bukan Tokyo Love Story. Trus yup Naruto itu di sini sebagai cewek kan dah dijelasin ia itu cewek cupu. Soal yaoi itu author gak salah ketik. Ada salah satu atau mungkin beberapa chara yang homo atau biseksual. Trims atas saran dan kritiknya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Naruto dengan sumringah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang. Ia mau ketemu Sakura chan, teman barunya yang kelasnya terletak di gedung yang berbeda dengannya. Maklum Sakura masuk kelas regular, dan sebulan lagi lulus. Sedangkan Naruto masuk kelas ekstention yang hanya dua tahun, jadi statusnya sama kayak Sakura juga bentar lagi lulus. Tak disangka-sangka Sakura juga mau kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya dan mengincar jurusan yang sama. Ia berharap mereka kelak sama-sama bisa diterima jadi bisa kuliah bareng deh.

Senyum Naruto mengembang jika teringat hal itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyesali perbuatannya yang kabur dari kelas tempo hari. Berkat hal itu ia malah dapat teman baru. Tawanya semakin mengembang ketika ia sampai di depan kelas Sakura. Kelas Sakura jauh lebih meriah dibandingkan dengan kelasnya yang sepinya mengalahkan kuburan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan melongokkan kepalanya.

Ia melihat di sudut ruangan Sakura sedang diguyur berbagai minuman dan tepung membuat baju seragamnya terlihat kotor dan dekil. 'Apa mungkin hari ini Sakura chan ulang tahun ya? Tapi kok wajahnya keliatan gak suka gitu sih? Aku samperin ah.' batin Naruto bingung. Ia ingat dulu ia pernah melihat seorang anak sekolah di sebuah kafe Konoha disiram berbagai macam minuman yang kotor bin bau oleh teman-temannya buat ngerayain ultahnya.

Ia menarik Sakura dari kerumunan yang dibalas tatapan tak suka teman-temannya karena dianggapnya Naruto mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Mereka mau mendamprat Naruto, tapi gak berani karena dilihat dari seragamnya Naruto masuk kelas istimewa, kelas yang paling disegani sekaligus ditakuti, tempat para pengeran sekolah belajar. Pasti ni anak bukan orang sembarangan. Masih mending kalo ia anak yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa kalo gak, bisa mampus mereka jika cari penyakit dengannya. Mereka mendelik tajam pada Sakura chan. Dari tatapannya merela seolah bilang 'kali ini elo beruntung, ada bamper yang nolongin elo. lihat aja ntar, kalo ia dah pergi. Elo bakal gue siksa lagi.'

"Wah wah wah Sakura chan, kelasmu benar-bener rame ya? Beda dengan kelasku." Kata Naruto antusias. Ia sama sekali gak nyadar tatapan mematikan orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Ia bahkan gak tahu jeritan hati Sakura chan. 'Meriah apanya? Elo gak liat gue dibully? Gue rela ngelakuin apa aja asal gak jual diri biar bisa keluar dari kelas terkutuk ini.' Batin Sakura. Ia menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh teman barunya ini, satu-satunya orang yang masih mau berteman dengannya dan mau menolongnya dari kesulitan ini. "Elo punya baju ganti kan? Kan gak enak belajar dengan seragam kotor." Lanjut Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kepala.

"Bagus deh. Cepat ganti baju gih! Abis itu kita ke makan yuk!" ajak naruto. Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Udah lama ia gak makan siang bareng teman. Hamper semua cewek di sekolah ini tak mau berteman dengannya karena iri dengan kecantikannya. Kalo pun ada itu hanya kamuflase biar mereka bisa dapetin cowok incarannya semata. Mungkinkah Naruto seperti itu? Ah, ia gak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu. Toh ia sudah cukup senang dua kali ditolong.

Dalam diam, mereka berjalan ke toilet untuk ganti baju. Abis itu mereka gak ke kantin, melainkan taman yang ada di belakang gedung kelas regular. Dari tempat itu pemandangannya indah sekali jadi mereka bisa makan siang dengan tenang. Mereka makan siang tanpa banyak kata dari kotak bento masing-masing tanpa diselingi canda tawa. Takut ntar tersedak. Abis makan siang, Naruto sholat di hamparan rumput dilanjutkan dengan doa secara khusyuk.

Sakura heran dengan tingkah teman barunya ini. Ngapain juga dia jungkir balik gitu. Ia belum pernah melihat orang berperilaku seperti itu. Dan tadi ia bilang sholat. Apa itu sholat? Kayaknya ia belum pernah denger istilah itu. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura yang heran. Sai dkk yang lewat abis dari kantin juga heran. Ngapain anak tengil yang bikin rencana dia buat ngedapetin Sakura berantakan? Tapi entah mengapa Sai tak kuasa mengganggu kekhidmatannya terutama saat Naruto sedang berdoa. Mereka seolah terhipnotis segala kemagisan ini. Mereka baru tersadar setelah Naruto selesai berdoa.

"Ngapain lo? Lagi nyari wangsit?" tegur Sai sinis.

Sakura mengkeret liat Sai yang selama ini sering kali mengganggunya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka minggu lalu. "Lagi makan, gak liat?"

"Jongkok berdiri trus sujud elo bilang makan? Makan apaan? Makan gaya baru?" sindirna diiringi tawa geli ketiga temannya. Mereka menganggap Naruto ni cewek gila.

"Elo pernah belajar kalo manusia itu terdiri dari jasmani dan rohani?" tana Naruto tak memperdulikan ejekan mereka.

"Pernah, apa hubungannya?" Tanya Neji heran. 'Ni author nyebelin. Dari kemarin ia tuh jarang kebagian dialog. Padahal dia kan ma juga dapet peran penting.' Batinnya tak ikhlas karena Cuma dianggap pemeran pembantu yang numpang eksis.

"Ya ada hubungannya. Sama kayak jasmani, rohani juga butuh makan. Nah tadi itu aku ngasih makan hatiku biar gak sakit."

"Cih omong kosong. Ngapain ngurusin yang begituan?" Dengus Neji.

"Pantes elo sakit jiwa, liat orang dijahatin malah ketawa ketiwi. At-ati lo. Ntar elo kena batunya." Nasehat Naruto yang tak digubris mereka semua.

"Diam lo. Gak usah sok ceramah segala, ngatain gue sakit jiwa." Tukas Neji.

"Emang gitu kenyataannya kok. Orang yang jauh dari Tuhan, pasti jiwanya sakit, makanya mereka melakukan hal-hal yang menyimpang dari moral dan gak merasa bersalah."

"Dasar puritan." Cemooh Neji.

"Kalo gak ada orang puritan, dunia ini dah ancur lho. Beneran. Orang puritan yang menjaga keseimbangan alam dan keberlangsungan moral makanya manusia bisa tetap eksis. Harusnya elo sukur masih ada yang mau jadi orang puritan. Gak gampang lho milih jalan ini."

"Emang gue pikirin." Dengus Neji. Keliatan banget sifat cuek and egoisnya.

"Ya terserah elo. Gue gak maksa kok. Gue cabut dulu ya. Bye." Pamit Naruto sopan sambil menarik Sakura pergi. Bentar lagi kan bel.

"Gu gak ngerti dengan tu cewek. Gila kali ya?" rutuk Neji.

"Kalo hanya gila, kita pasti dah bikin cewek itu mengkeret dan cabut dari sekolah ini. Kenyataannya kita Cuma bisa mencemooh doang. Emang kita pernah gitu?" celetuk Sai yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan pertengkaran neji vs Naruto secara live. Ia masih bingung kenapa ia begitu mudah melepas incarannya. Ia seolah kehilangan orientasi tiap bersua dengan cewek itu. Moga-moga ia gak nempel Sakura terus, jadi dia bisa dapetin Sakura secepatnya.

"Mungkin ia pake mantra yang diomongin kemarin." Kata Gaara yang sejak tadi diam menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Ia masi merenungi mantra yang dikatakan Naruto tempo hari.

"Mungkin." Kata Sai dan Neji bersamaan. "Menurut elo Sas?" Tanya Sai yang hana dibalas gumaman tak jelas, khas Uchiha "Hn." Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop dengernya. Ni anak gak pernah berubah tetap irit kata. Hanya kemarin aja pas ngobrol dengan Naruto, ia agak cerewet. Tak memperdulikan kecengokan ketiga sohibnya, ia balik ke kelas yang diikuti Neji. Dia merangkul bahu Sasuke membuat salah satunya temennya memandang tak suka. Ia cemburu liat kemesraan NejiSasu. Apa mungkin mereka ada hubungan? Sai yang liat hanya geleng-geleng kepala. 'Dasar homo.' Rutuknya tak mau ikut campur. Ia tahu ketiga temannya ini gak normal makanya gak pernah ikutan kegiatannya yakni mengganggu cewek.

**SKIP TIME**

Pulang sekolah Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. Berkat itu ia selamat dari gangguan teman-temannya seperti biasanya. "Mantra yang elo katakan kemarin beneran Naru?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Yup bener sekali. Tapi ini hanya manjur buat yang yakin 100%."

"Oh begitu." Kata Sakura datar padahal dalam hati 'Ntar coba ah.' Mereka kembali jalan dalam diam. "Minggu depan kita ujian kelulusan? Elo dah siap?" lanjutnya.

"Yup. Gue udah mempersiapkannya. Jangan khawatir. Elo sendiri?"

"Kalo ujian kelulusan gue siap, tapi ujian masuk universitas belum? Gue gak akin keterima. Elo sih enak udah jaminan keterima."

"Hey gak usah iri riski orang. Kan elo masih ada kesempatan. Elo mau ku ajari buat ujian nanti."

"Mau. Gimana kalo hari ini kita mulai. Itu juga kalo elo gak keberatan?"

"Ya gaklah. Tapi elo mampir apartemen gue dulu ya, gue mau ganti baju. Tempatku kan lebih deket."

"Ok gak masalah. Elo tinggal ama siapa?"

"Sendiri. Ortu gue tinggal di luar negeri. Gue maksa tinggal sendiri buat study di sini cos universitas di sini lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan di negeriku."

"Oh gitu. Pantes bahasa Jepangmu payah. Elo gak ngerti bahasa konotasi ya?"

"Banyak yang bilang gitu sih, tapi gue masih mending lho. Teman sebelah apartemen gue yang juga orang asing sampai sekarang belum fasih juga bahasa jepang padahal dah 5 tinggal di sini. Ia selalu mengandalkan google translate buat nyelesein masalahnya. Kalo batunya low, abis tu orang." Kata Naruto terkikik geli ingat kekonyolan yang dialami tetangganya itu. Ia ingat sering mendengar keluh kesah obrolan tetangganya yang orang Jepang asli soal hobinya orang itu yang sering kesasar dan sulit diajak komunikasi.

"Eh kita dah sampai. Itu apartemenku?" tunjuk naruto pada sebuah komplek bangunan apartemen yang sederhana, tapi asri dan enak ditinggali. Ia iri naruto enak bisa tinggal di tempat gini. Ia meski tinggal di rumah gedongan, tapi kan gak asri dan cenderung panas tanpa adanya pohon yang melindungi. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam menungggu Naruto ganti baju, sebelum ke rumah Sakura.

Apartemen Naruto rapi dan bersih. Lingkungannya juga enak. Meski sebagian besar tetangganya orang asing, tapi mereka ramah terbukti mereka sering menyapa Naruto sepanjang mereka berpapasan di jalan. Sakura tersenyum liat foto keluarga Naruto yang terpampang di dinding. Ia bisa menduga kalo keluarga Naruto yang KB alias keluarga besar itu akur dan harmonis dilihat dari foto-foto keakraban mereka yang terpajang di dinding itu. Mungkin Naruto memajangnya untuk melepas rasa rindunya dengan kampong halaman.

"Yuk kita berangkat." Kata Naruto yang sudah ganti baju dengan baju lurus longgar yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya warna kuning pucat tanpa hiasan kecuali tali di samping kanan baju serasi dengan kain penutup kepalanya. Di matanya, meski tubuhnya tertutup kain yang potongannya sangat tidak modis, Naruto terlihat sangat cantik, anggun dan elegan. Ia tak keliatan kummel seperti anggapan semua orang tentang pakaian berbentuk jubah itu. Kecerdasan terlihat memancar dari auranya.

Sakura ikutan keluar ruangan mengikuti si empunya yang berniat mengunci pintu apartemen. Ia merasa malu karena memandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu pada teman barunya ini. Mereka berangkat ke rumah Sakura dengan jalan kaki karena rumah Sakura ternyata jaraknya berdekatan dengan apartemen Naruto, makanya Sakura kalo ke sekolah selalu jalan kaki, gak dianterin mobil ayahnya.

SKIP TIME

Sebulan telah berlalu. Pengumuman kelulusan dah dipajang. Semua murid KHS lulus semua. Ya iya lah, sekolah bonafit gitu loh. Sakura sibuk belajar ditemani Naruto buat ujian universitas sebulan kemudian. Selama itu pula ia melewatkan event perayaan kelulusan yang gak penting macam prom night gitu. Ia malas mengikuti prom night yang paling hanya ajang pamer cowok, kepopuleran or kekayaan ortu. Biasanya abis itu dilanjutin dengan adegan seks bebas.

Setelah penuh perjuangan Sakura chan keterima di fakultas yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi beda jurusan. Sakura keterima jurusan perawat. Ia gagal diterima di kedokteran. Tapi Sakura tetap bersyukur karena ia bisa satu jurusan dengan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten teman karibnya di SMP dulu. Mereka sempat pisah sekolah karena ketiganya gak berhasil lolos masuk KHS karena saringannya terlalu ketat di samping masalah financial. Mulai minggu depan mereka akan menjalani ospek selama hamper dua minggu penuh.

Naruto yang udah kenalan ama Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten lalu berkumpul di apartemen Naruto buat mempersiapkan perlengkapan ospek nanti. Kebetulan ketiganya stay di blok apartemen Naruto juga hanya beda gedung gitu. Mereka bertiga memilih apartemen itu selain murah, lingkungan mendukung, juga dekat dengan kampus mereka yang amsih satu kompleks dengan KHS.

"Katanya senior kita galak-galak lho. Aku jadi takut." Kata Ino merinding serem pas diceritain apa aja kegiatan selama ospek.

"Serem gak serem, galak gak galak, ya dijalanin aja. Kan gak kita aja yang kena. Anggap aja kenang-kenangan buat di masa tua kelak." Kata Tenten, orang yang usianya paling tua diantara mereka bijak.

"Yah gue sih gak mempemasalahkan itu. Gue malas aja ama kegiatan penghujung ospek. Masa kita mau penjelajahan mengelilingi hutan Konoha yang ada di luar kota selama tiga hari buat pemantapan." Kata Sakura yang tak terlalu suka aktivitas fisik.

"Gue malah empet banget ama ni aksesoris yang mesti kita pake selama ospek. Kita kayak orgil." Rutuk Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita cepet selesei, ntar abis ini kita makan-makan. Di kafe depan yang baru buka. Elo gak ikutan Nar?" kata Hinata yang di fic ini gak gagap. Ia hanya gagap kalo bicara ama cowok.

"Gak ah. Gue mau makan di tempat langganan gue cos disitu nyediain menu halal." Kata Naruto menolak. Mereka berempat mengangguk memahami temennya yang satu ini beda keyakinan. Ia memang paling cerewet soal makanan.

SKIP TIME

Seminggu berlalu. Ospek yang mereka jalani berakhir dengan baik, tapi kurang berkesan. Abis isinya hanya ceramah ama kenalan minus bentakan. Sepertinya para senior menyimpen kegarangan mereka buat acara pengujung nanti. Emang sih seminggu yang lalu itu hanya perkenalan kampus, nah penggojlokannya itu baru dimulai di penghujung nanti. Siap-siap aja ama mental kita. Kalo gak tahan bisa nangis dan ngompol di celana deh.

Pagi ini Naruto kumpul dengan temannya di halaman kampus menunggu bus jemputan mereka. Ia sudah lumayan akrab dengan teman sekelompoknya. Ia beruntung di acara penghujung ini sekelompok dengan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Konohamaru, Menma, dan Utakata. Orangnya baik-baik meski Utakata anak jurusan paramedis ini cuek abis. Dan tahu gak ternyata Sakura itu naksir Utakata pada pandangan pertama, sedangkan Ino malah kecantol ama Sai yang juga keterima di universitas ini. Ia tak memperdulikan nasehat Sakura soal perilaku buruk Sai.

Oh ya di universitas, Sakura gak lagi diganggu ama Sai karena ternyata Hinata yang notabene adik sepupu Neji temen dekat Sakura. Ia gak mau bermasalah dengan Neji yang punya penyakit sister complex akut. Gak nyangka ya Hinata yang kayaknya sederhana gitu orang tajir. Kata Hinata ia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya karena pengin punya teman sejati bukannya penjilat. Salut buat dia.

"Apa-apaan kamu. Kamu gak denger intruksi saya kemarin?" kata salah satu senior bernama Hidan marah dengan ulah juniornya saat ia mengabsen mereka begitu mereka sampai di penginapan yang udah diboking.

"Denger kok." Kata naruto tenang.

"Trus kenapa gak pake celana panjang malah pake rok. Abis ini kita langsung aktivitas fisik. Emang elo bisa gerak pake itu?"

"Aku pake kok. Nih lihat!" naruto mengangkat sedikit jubahnya yang longgar memperlihatkan celana panjang street yang dipakenya.

"Maksud aku dipake diluar bukan didalam." Ia gak abis piker dengan cewek sableng ini di depannya. "Kalo ntar elo keserimpet gara-gara elo salah kostum. Gue gak tanggung jawab. Ngerti?"

Naruto mengangguk ngerti. Ia nyaris bernafas lega, pas ia liat sosok yang ditakutinya mendekat ke arah mereka. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang mengkeret lihat orang itu. Semua orang tahu. Siapapun yang bermasalah dengannya bakal tamat riwayatnya.

Senior yang tergabung dalam tim sadis aka akatsuki mendekati mereka. Mereka meski tampangnya ada yang cekepnya selangit, tapi galaknya naudzubillah. Senior yang lain pun gak berani lawan mereka. Mereka menilai timnya Naruto sebelah mata. Kenapa kelompok ini yang didekati duluan. Konon menurut isu yang berhembus di tim ini banyak berkumpul mahasiswi baru paling cakep se UK (Universitas Konoha).

Setelah diperhatiin semua member Akatsuki kecuali Pain yang asyik mesra-mesraan ama Konan, ternyata isunya bener. Ceweknya pada bening-bening, dan cowok cakep gila. Mereka semua puas dapat mangsa selama ospek berlangsung, lumayan buat hiburan. Lain halnya yang Sai sebel setengah mati karena cewek yang diincarnya juga diburu oleh Itachi saudara jauhnya dilihat pandangan matanya. Meski kesal, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia sendiri takut berhubungan dengan Bajingan sekelas Itachi. Sedangkan ketiga temannya hanya melihat mereka dengan wajah bosan. Tahu kan orientasi mereka yang menyimpang itu? Eh gak juga. Dibalik face poker Neji, ia takut juga akatsuki bakal ngerjain dedeknya. Ia bertekat melindungi Hinata apapun yang terjadi, meski harus mati ngelawan Itachi sekali pun.

Eh ternyata gak semua ceweknya bening ada satu cewek yang kayaknya salah kostum, mana pakaiannya mirip ama Kakuzu. Tumben banget ada yang ngikutin model bajunya mahasiswa abadi ini gara-gara kebanyakan nyari fulus, lupa ngurus Skripsi. Ia juga pake cadar kayak Kakuzu. Namanya Naruto dilihat dari nametagnya.

Naruto dag dig dug DUER. Ia takut setengah mati identitasnya ketahuan. Untung tadi ia berfikir cepat make slayernya sebagai cadar. Telat sedikit mampus deh dia. Tapi kayaknya gak begitu ngaruh tuh. Pandangan orang yang ditakutinya begitu tajam melihatnya, menembus hingga ke jantung. 'Jangan-jangan ketahuan.' Batinnya kembang kempis.

Hayo tebak siapa yang ditakuti Naruto diantara tim akatsuki? Kalo berhasil nebak ntar aku kasih hadiah.

TBC

Please saran dan kritiknya dong? Untuk pairing kayaknya belum bisa chap ini. Mungkin 2-3 chap lagi baru jelas pairingnya. Dan author janji konfliknya bakal muncul lebih hot dibandingkan fic yang lain. Di sini Naruto tu cewek muslimah jadi jangan heran liat ia pake jubah.


	3. Chapter 3

KONOHA LOVE STORY

Summary :

Sakura yang jadi inceran kaum Adam, tapi kenapa Naruto yang gak tahu apa-apa yang kena getahnya? Ia jadi kayak bampernya Sakura tiap ia bermasalah? Ganti Summary.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Yaoi, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : -

Author Note : Aduh sayang sampai saat ini masih salah tebak. Oh ya author salah ketik harusnya Shikamaru bukannya Konohamaru. Buat yang udah review thank you banget.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 3

Ino, Shikamaru, Utakata, Menma, Tenten, dan Sakura menatap villa yang akan jadi tempat tinggal mereka sementara selama ospek tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya mereka ditempatkan di villa bobrok begini. Bayangin aja tanaman semak tumbuh subur sebatas pinggang orang dewasa di halaman depan, nyaris menutupi villa. Setelah perjuangan panjang menerobos semak belukar, mereka mendapati bangunan tua bergaya Eropa, megah tapi suram karena tidak ada penerangan sama sekali alias mati lampu. Sampah daun berserakan di lantai. Debunya juga tebal sekali tanda kalo bangunan ini telah lama tak ditinggali.

Mereka masih positif thinking siapa tahu kondisi dalam rumah masih lebih baik daripada yang di luar. Pintu engsel berderak saat dibuka Naruto. Bau apek bercampur sarang laba-laba menyambut mereka. Well sekilas sih perabotannya masih Ok, tapi debunya naudzubillah min dzalik, tebal nian. Mereka terbatuk karena debu yang beterbangan saat mereka memasuki rumah. Mereka lalu membuka jendela untuk mengganti udara yang tak enak dengan udara segar di luar. Duhh, rasanya sesak banget di dalam sorry maksudnya baunya apek bikin dada terasa sesak. Habis itu mereka mencoba membuka ruang kamar satu per satu.

Kriet terdengar derit pintu. Uuuh kamar paling depan baunya apek sekali dan banyak sarang laba-laba. Snuff snuff snuff samar-samar tercium bau busuk. Jangan-jangan ini bau bangkai tikus mungkin. Iih gak sudi tinggal di kamar ini. Mereka keluar sebelum muntah karena tak tahan baunya. Mencoba kamar kedua. Hmm keadaanya gak begitu buruk kalo kamu mau mengabaikan bau apak selimut dan sprei yang udah bulukan. Jangan-jangan banyak kutunya. Tapi masih mendinglah dari pada kamar yang pertama. Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka berhasil memeriksa seluruh ruangan hingga waktu dhuhur tiba.

Dari invetigasi mereka, dari semua kamar yang berjumlah 50 buah, hanya ada 4 buah yang masuk kategori layak huni. Sakura dan Ino menempati kamar 3, Hinata dan Tenten kamar 4, Temari dan Naruto kamar 7 dan terakhir Shikamaru, Menma, dan Utakata di kamar 5. Kamar mandinya kosong tak ada air dan lumutan. Uuh, pasti capek banget bersihinnya.

Mereka pun kerja bakti membersihkan ruangan yang sedianya akan mereka pake seperti kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu dan dapur. Mereka juga mesti mengisi bak buat mandi dengan menimba air di sumur belakang rumah beberapa kali. Yah meski kondisi sumur kurang meyakinkan, tapi airnya jernih dan sejuk. Sorenya mereka berkumpul di ruang depan, tepar kelelahan. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang membawa berita buruk. "Hai guys kayaknya ntar malam kita gelap-gelapan deh."

"Maksudnya?" (Ino)

"Di sini gak ada jaringan listrik?" (Shikamaru)

"Jadi kita Cuma pake lilin satu doang ini?" kata Sakura menunjukkan lilin yang tadi diberikan Deidara senpai sebelum meninggalkan mereka terdampar di villa buluk ini. Naruto menggangguk. Mereka langsung lemas, apes bener nasib mereka. Ini bener-bener mimpi buruk. Keliatan jelas sekarang siapa yang jadi target Akatsuki taun ini.

**Flashback**

Rombongan mahasiswa UK akhirnya sampai juga di penginapan di luar kota, dekat hutan Konoha. Mereka segera keluar dari bus yang membawa mereka ke tempat ini. Lelah juga di atas bus selama hampir 3 jam. Mereka menggerakkan tubuh sedikit untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang tegang. Tim Naruto istirahat di samping bus. Kemudian dari belakang datang rombongan Akatsuki yang jadi momok sekampus dipimpin Itachi.

Itachi dkk mendekati tim Naruto. Naruto dkk pucat pasi liat senior yang jadi the Big Trouble di kampus dan ditakuti seisi kampus mendekati mereka. Untuk apa Akatsuki ke sini kalo bukan untuk mengganggu mereka soalnya geng ini terkenal suka cari mangsa khususnya mahasiswa baru buat hiburan. Mampus mereka sekarang. Kayaknya salah satu dari mereka atau semuanya bakal jadi bulan-bulanan Akatsuki selama ospek. Mana tak ada yang berani melawan mereka lagi. Mereka pun berkeringat dingin. Dalam diam mereka membatin.

'Sial kenapa di hari pertama ospek ketemu mereka sih?' (Utakata)

'Dasar orang-orang merepotkan.' (Menma sambil menguap lebar)

'Benar-benar sial. Kalo ada mereka gak bisa leha-leha deh.' (Konohamaru)

'Siapa yang bakal diincar?' (Ino)

'Aduh gimana nih? Aku takut.' (Hinata)

'Akan ku hajar mereka kalo berani macam-macam.' (Tenten)

'Jangan-jangan aku lagi yang diincar? Gimana nih kalo mereka ikutan celaka gara-gara aku.' (Sakura)

'Gawat orang itu ada di sini. Moga-moga aja ia gak mengenaliku. Fuhhhh, untung tadi aku bawa slayer.' (Naruto)

Semua member Akatsuki mendengus geli liat perilaku para juniornya. Mereka menilai penampilan juniornya yang culun berkat segala aksesoris ospek yang dipakenya. Denger-denger di tim ini ada mahasiswi baru paling cantik seangkatannya kalo tak salah namanya Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka perlahan maju ke depan mendekati sosok gadis cantik jelita meski tubuhnya tertutupi aksesoris aneh berambut merah muda. Ia melihat gadis itu menunduk dalam, tubuhnya gemetaran. Cowok berambut hitam panjang dan diikat di bagian tengkuk merasa puas targetnya ketakutan.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat tim adiknya dkk tak jauh dari tim Naruto menatapnya tajam khususnya Sai dan Neji. Ia ngakak dalam hati meski wajahnya tetap datar. Sai dan Neji sudah mengertakkan kedua telapak tangan gatal, tal sabar untuk memukulnya. Ia tahu Sai dari SMU mengincar Sakura, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Rasanya menyenangkan juga mempermainkan perasaan saudara jauhnya yang selalu masang senyum palsu. Kalo Neji sih dia tahu kenapa ia begitu. Paling-paling ia hanya ingin melindungi Hinata. Huh buat apa mengganggu cewek berwajah pas-pasan gagap pula itu kalo ada Sakura yang cantik jelita.

Selagi ia asyik memerhatikan Sakura, matanya melirik sosok berkostum aneh berdiri di samping Sakura. Ia juga menunduk dalam, gerak tubuhnya gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan, tapi tubuhnya tak gemetaran. Bukan sikapnya yang aneh yang ia perhatikan, tapi kostumnya ini. Masa di jaman begini ada cewek yang masih pake baju karung goni yang tebal. Dia ini gak tahu musim apa? Hellow sadar di musim panas begini pake baju tebal, nutupin seluruh tubuh pula. Rasanya mata ini jadi sakit liatnya, benar-benar merusak pemandangan. "Dasar cewek culun buta mode." Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ehem. Selamat datang di training camp. Berhubung villanya sudah penuh, jadi kalian akan menempati villa lainnya. Kami minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Ikut aku! Akan ku tunjukkan villa special untuk kalian." kata Itachi tersenyum ramah, tapi tak mampu membuat Naruto dkk tenang. Pasalnya senyum senpainya ini agak mencurigakan. 'Moga-moga gak terjadi apa-apa.' Doa mereka dalam hati.

Dengan patuh mereka mengikuti para senpainya. Mereka berjalan ke belakang villa utama menelusuri jalan setapak. Mereka berhenti tepat depan villa kuno tak berpenghuni di samping danau. Dan akhirnya terdamparlah mereka di tempat antah berantah. Mereka sungguh tidak tau mesti ngomong apa. Mereka ternganga tak percaya liat kondisi villa yang akan mereka tempati.

"Nih ku beri lilin sebagai penerangan. Aku baik kan?" kata Deidara sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka semua di tempat aneh ini menyusul member Akatsuki yang lain.

**End Flashback **

Begitulah ceritanya kenapa hanya mereka bersembilan yang tinggal di villa bobrok terpisah dari rombongan peserta OSPEK lainnya. Dengan tubuh lunglai mereka menyantap makanan jatah ospek yang tadi diberikan oleh Konan senpai, satu-satunya member cewek di Akatsuki.

Kita tinggalkan Naruto dkk yang nasibnya melas, kita beralih pada Akatsuki di ruang VVIP dan paling mewah. Mereka menyantap hidangan makan malam berkelas international. Mereka makan sambil berbincang-bincang obrolan ringan.

"Apa elo gak sedikit keterlaluan Chi? Masa elo naruh mereka ditempat yang gak ada listriknya gitu?" Kata Deidara.

"Gak ada listrik sehari dua hari gak masalah, gak bakal mati. Anggap aja mereka lagi survival." Kata Pain sadis.

"Tapi kan gak adil. Tobi anak baik kasihan."

"Ya udah besok semua fasilitas listrik kecuali tempat ini dicabut biar adil." Kata Kisame gak kalah sadisnya.

"Aku setuju. Lebih hemat." (Kakuzu)

"Elo sih apa aja setuju selama gak perlu keluar duit." (Zetsu)

"Tapi Chi di sana kan angker. Konon katanya pernah terjadi pembantaian sadis yang dilakukan kepala keluarga itu sendiri. Semua orang yang membeli villa itu tak pernah berani menempatinya katanya banyak penampakan malah beberapa yang mencoba meninggalinya mati mengenaskan. Makanya dibiarkan terlantar. Masa elo tega nempatin anak-anak unyu-unyu itu di tempat seseram itu dengan hanya satu lilin saja. Elo bener-bener RAJA TEGA." Kata Sasori

"Terus mau lo apa?" Itachi jengah dengan pasangan SasoDei yang sok baik. Padahal sama aja. Mereka hanya tak ingin mangsanya mati sebelum disiksa.

"Kita periksa keadaannya. Minimal kasih ini buat penerangan." Kata Deidara mengangkat lampu LED sebesar lampu meja belajar yang bisa dicharge ulang.

"OK lah habis ini kita ke sana." Kata Itachi yang diamini semuanya.

SKIP TIME

Sakura tak bisa tidur meski sudah berusaha keras memejamkan matanya. Ia tidur dengan gelisah. Bukan hanya karena kasurnya yang kerasnya minta ampun. Ia juga terganggu suara derit jendela yang susah ditutup. Angin malam nan dingin membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara langkah kaki halus menyusuri koridor. Ia takut setengah mati. "Hantu itu tak ada." Rapalnya lirih. Ia segera membenamkan kepalanya dibalik jaket tebalnya, tak berani memakai selimut karena takut ada kutunya.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia sudah nyaris menutup kelopak matanya ketika dia mendengar hembusan nafas tepat di sampingnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat. 'Waa…' teriaknya histeris membangunkan Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Utakata dan Menma sekaligus. Well mereka memang tidur sekamar karena lilinnya hanya satu saja. Para cewek tidur di kamar dengan pintu terbuka sedangkan yang cowok tidur di luar kamar.

Sakura mencengkeram lengan Ino erat hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Ino pun tak kalah takutnya karena ia juga melihat makhluk berbaju putih panjang hingga kakinya tak kelihatan. Nasib Tenten, Temari dan Hinata juga tak jauh beda. Para cowok sudah siap-siap menolong para cewek sampai hantu itu ngomong.

"Elo kenapa Ra? Mimpi buruk?"

"Naruto. Ini beneran kamu?" Tanya Tenten kaget setelah mengetahui sosok hantu itu. Ketakutannya hilang seketika.

"Iya. Ada apa memang?"

"Ada apa lagi, mang elo lagi ngapain pake baju aneh gitu? Mau nakut-nakutin kita gitu?" sungut Ino sebal.

"Gue mau sholat. Kan udah waktunya sholat Isya'. Sorry kalo gue bikin kalian takut." Kata Naruto minta maaf tak enak hati.

"Dasar elo tu ada-ada aja. Mendokusai." Tukas Shikamaru. Mereka kembali ke tempat semula mau tidur lagi, tapi gak jadi. Mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara Deidara senpai memanggil mereka. Para cowok keluar dengan mengandalkan senter di HP, gak tega liat para cewek ketakutan dalam kegelapan terutama Naruto yang lagi sholat.

Pintu depan terbuka lebar memperlihatkan Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara senpai depan rumah. Deidara membawa lampu LED otomatis. "Ada apa? Tadi gue denger suara cewek lagi teriak." Tegur Sasori.

"Gak ada apa-apa hanya Sakura teriak liat kecoak. Ada apa senpai kemari?"

"Hanya mau ngasih ini. Sebaiknya cepat istirahat, acara besok bakal full day hingga malam." Kata Itachi memberikan lampunya pada Utakata.

"Iya senpai." kata Menma sebelum menutup pintu membuat Itachi dan Sasori mendengus tak suka. 'Huh dasar junior gak sopan. Mana ucapan terima kasihnya. Awas saja mereka besok!' rutuk dua orang itu dalam hati tak terima. Udah capek-capek khawatirin mereka ternyata yang dipikirkan malah masa bodoh. Sia-sia deh. Yey mereka jadi gitu gara-gara siapa? Siapa duluan yang cari penyakit?

**SKIP TIME**

Tengah malam sekitar jam 12 malam, Naruto terbangun. Ia merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulang yang tak biasa. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Brakkkk terdengar suara jendela menjeplak keluar. Angin malam berhembus ke dalam kamar menambah hawa dingin di dalam kamar. Naruto berjingkat hati-hati, tak ingin membangunkan teman-temannya yang sudah tidur pulas. Ia berniat menutup jendela kembali hingga bayangan wajah seorang wanita paruh baya menatapnya tajam.

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak bisa. Selama 3-4 hari kami akan tetap menginap di sini."

"Kau sudah bosan hidup?"

"Bukan kamu yang menentukan hidup mati seseorang."

"Kau…" desisnya marah.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan kuku-kukunya nan panjang ke leher Naruto. Meskipun ia merasa dadanya sesak karena dicekik sosok tak dikenal, ia tak panic menjerit ketakutan. Sebaliknya ia membca istigfar secara otomatis. Perlahan sosok itu melepaskan cekikannya. "Rupanya kau seorang ….."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, tapi kalo kau masih menggangguku. Maaf aku akan membakarmu hingga hangus." Ancam balik Naruto. Ia membaca ayat kursi dengan tenang. Sosok itu meski terlihat tenang dan power full, sebenarnya kondisinya tak sebaik itu. Bacaan ayat kursi itu telah membuat tubuhnya seperti dijilat api neraka, panas sekali. Ia terus bertahan dan mengeluarkan semua ilmunya untuk melawan naruto, tapi tak berhasil hingga akhirnya ia pergi dari ruangan ini. Jika ia bertahan terus ia bisa menjadi abu.

Setelah kepergian makhluk tak jelas itu ia membaca beberapa ayat dan dihembuskan ke dalam air dan disiramkan pada tiap pojok ruangan kamar dan koridor untuk membuat pelindung agar makhluk itu tidak datang lagi mengganggu mereka. Ia tak terus melanjutkan tidurnya, ia mengambil air wudlu dan sholat malam. Ia khusyuk bercengkrama dengan Tuhannya hingga hamper sejam sebelum memutuskan meneruskan tidurnya yang terganggu.

Di pagi hari nan buta, para penghuni villa utama masih terbuai mimpi. Eh gak ding ternyata ada beberapa orang yang sudah bangun sejak tadi. Mereka berjalan ke belakang menuju villa di dekat danau. Rupanya orang-orang itu Akatsuki yang sudah berniat memulai Ospek. Itachi berjalan paling depan. Di tangan kanannya ia menenteng toa.

"Bangun semua." Teriaknya keras tanpa belas kasihan membangunkan para penghuninya di pagi hari nan dingin membekukan tulang. Tak ayal ini bikin para penghuninya gelagapan dan kalang kabut tak siap. Mereka berhamburan keluar villa masih mengenakan piyama dan jaket tebal. Bahkan ada yang bertelanjang kaki. Mereka merutuki siapa sih yang mengganggu mereka di pagi gini? Matanya langsung terbelalak liat para senpai killer sudah rapi di depan mereka.

Konan menghitung para juniornya yang baris di depan. Semua sudah lengkap berkumpul. "Dasar kalian ini. Bisa-bisanya tinggal di tempat yang jorok begini. Kalian sama sekali tak pantas masuk fakultas kesehatan jika kalian gak bisa jaga kebersihan. Sebagai hukuman kalian bersihkan halaman ini sampai bersih." Ancan Pain sadis yang dijawab gerutuan para juniornya. Dengan malas-malasan mereka masuk ke dalam villa untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan.

"Aku beri kalian waktu sejam untuk membersihkannya. Lewat dari itu silakan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada menu sarapan kalian." Bentak Itachi membuat semua kalang kabut hingga nabrak tembok. Tanpa banyak cingcong mereka secepat mungkin membersihkan halaman villa. Member akatsuki hanya ketawa-tawa setan lihat penderitaan juniornya.

Di lain tempat Neji yang ketiban sial sekamar dengan Lee sudah rapi di ruang makan. Ia duduk bersama komplotannya. Di hadapannya sudah terhidang makanan lezat yang mengundang selera makan. Dengan tenang dan anggun ia menikmati sarapan paginya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalo saat ini adik sepupu tersayangnya sedang disiksa oleh para senpainya. Ia baru sadar pas denger pembicaraan beberapa orang seangkatannya di ruang makan.

"Denger-denger kelompok mawar yang diketahui Shikamaru ditempatkan di villa belakang dekat danau." Kata Jiroubo.

"Masa sih. Bukannya tempat itu tak terurus dan angker?" kata Tayuya.

"Bener aku lihat sendiri pas mereka digiring ke sana. Kasihan ya." Kata Ukon

Gara-gara itu Neji memilih mengakhiri sarapannya, mendadak seleranya hilang. Ia beranjak pergi, bergegas menghampiri adik sepupunya yang mungkin sudah kesiksa. Ia tahu rumah angker itu. Ini bukan mitos tapi fakta di tempat itu pernah terjadi pembantaian berdarah pada seluruh penghuni rumah yang dilakukan kepala keluarga itu sendiri. Sejak itu siapapun yang mencoba menempati tempat itu selalu tewas. Salah satu korbannya Obito, saudara jauh Sasuke. Ia ditemukan tewas mengenaskan depan halaman villa. Bagaimana ia tak cemas bukan main?

Sampai di sana ia melihat Hinata dkk sedang sibuk mencabuti semak belukar. Peluh membasahi piyamanya. Celana panjangnya dan sebagian mukanya kotor ternoda oleh tanah. Keadaan teman-temannya tak jauh berbeda. Naruto mengumpulkan semak-semak yang sudah dicabuti di satu tempat bersiap-siap membakarnya. Wow mereka hebat juga. Dengan hanya bersembilan orang dalam waktu singkat sudah berhasil membersihkan halaman dari semak-semak belukar.

"Bagus kalian sudah berhasil melakukannya. Kalian bisa sarapan sekarang. Kalian punya waktu sejam untuk sarapan, mandi dan siap-siap. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kata Pain member intruksi. Naruto dkk segera sarapan tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali karena laparnya bukan main. Ya iyalah dari pagi sudha dipaksa kerja rodi sama senpai setan itu.

Meski menunya sederhana jauh dari standarnya Neji, mereka makan dengan lahap. Mereka bahkan bersenda gurau. Tak nampak sedikit pun kesedihan di wajah mereka meski lelah. Neji iri dengan kebersamaan mereka. Padahal mereka baru bersua, tapi mereka sudah akrab bak orang yang sudah kenal lama. Ia pun berlalu pergi, kembali ke ruang hall berkumpul dengan teman-teman gengnya.

Sejam kemudian semua peserta Ospek sudah berkumpul di halaman villa utama yang luasnya bukan main begitu juga dengan tim Naruto. Dalam waktu sejam mereka sudah mandi, dandan rapi berikut atribut OSPEK. Itachi dkk memeriksa seluruh peserta ospek khususnya tim Naruto. Mereka menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap member akatsuki khususnya Itachi. Ia berhenti depan Naruto mengernyit tak suka. 'Lagi-lagi gadis itu memakai baju aneh itu. Ia juga masih pake cadar seperti kemarin. Sebel juga liatnya. kayaknya ni orang butuh dikasih pelajaran.' Batin Itachi.

"Angkat kepalamu! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Kata Itachi. Semua anggota tim Naruto bergerak gelisah bingung siapa yang dimaksud Itachi. "Kamu yang pake cadar." Lanjutnya menjelaskan. Naruto yang merasa ditunjuk karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang pake cadar mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Teman-temannya merasa cemas dengan nasib Naruto sedangkan Sai dkk menyeringai senang. Mereka ingin tau seberapa kuat gadis sombong ini. Mereka sebal setengah mati dengan Naruto yang udahlah kere, otak biasa saja, wajah pas-pasan maih juga berani bersikap angkuh. Apanya dari dia yang bisa dibanggain?

Langit biru nan cerah itulah yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali melihat bola mata Naruto. Itachi seperti terhipnotis mata itu. Mata itu menunjukkan keteguhan, kecerdasan, dan kebijaksanaan terpancar jelas. Ia dengan berani menatap mata Itachi secara langsung. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada Itachi. Btw Kenapa hanya mata yang dilihat Itachi? Itu karena hanya mata dan dahi yang bisa dilihatnya. Ingat Naruto pake cadar penutup wajah.

'Menarik. Gadis ini menarik. Ia berubah pikiran. Kayaknya ospek kali ini bakal lebih menarik dari tahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia yakin 100% gadis di depannya ini bakal membuat hari-hari membosankannya itu hilang.' Pikir Itachi.

"Kenapa pake jubah LAGI? (kata LAGI dicapslock menunjukkan betapa sebalnya Itachi.) Kau tak ingat peraturan ospek?" kata Itachi dengan nada dalam untuk mengintimidasi, sayang tak ada pengaruhnya buat Naruto.

"Ingat."

"lalu kenapa kau langgar?"

"Aku tak melanggarnya. Di peraturan hanya tercantum para peserta dihimbau pake celana, tolong garis bawahi kata himbau. Jadi tidak ada salahna peserta memakai rok. Toh aku masih pake celana panjang, dibalik rokku." Naruto menjawab dengan tenang.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa dengan baju itu?" ejek Itachi.

"Yah bisa apa aku kita lihat saja nanti di lapangan. Aku janji, baju ini tidak akan merepotkan senpai"

"Yakin sekali?"

"Tentu saja. Kalo tidak mana berani aku pake."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Selama pertengkaran Naruto vs Itachi berlangsung, tampak seseorang menatap tajam naruto. Ia merasa wajah gadis itu tak asing dimatanya hanya saja ia lupa ketemu dimana? Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Gadis berkerudung yang ada di Konoha ini tak banyak, bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tunggu berjubah. Ah aku ingat sekarang, kapan tepatnya ia ketemu gadis ini. Ingatannya melayang sebulan yang lalu. Di depan sebuah kafe tepat pukul 5 sore saat ia berjalan dengan santai, ia menabrak seorang gadis berjubah dan berkerudung. Wajahnya merah padam, emosinya naik ketika ia teringat peristiwa memalukan itu kembali. Gadis itu telah mempermalukannya di depan khalayak umum.

"Kau buka cadarmu!" perintah Kakuzu, anggota akatsuki yang terkenal paling doyan uang baca MATRE.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti padahal dalam hati ia merutuk 'mampus, jangan-jangan ketahuan.'

"Kau tak tuli kan atau kau mau aku membukanya?"

He he he Naruto cengengesan sebelum membuka cadarnya perlahan merasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi pake cadar, toh sudah ketahuan ini dan bilang "Hai…" Sayang kakuzu tak terpengaruh sapaan hangat Naruto.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Lihat saja cewek brengsek, aku bakal bikin ospek ini bagai di neraka." Kata Kakuzu.

"Mang dia ngelakuin apa sih sampai marah segitunya? Dia ngambil uangmu?" Tanya Kisame iseng. 'paling-paling juga hanya masalah uang.' Pikirnya.

"Lebih buruk dari itu. Ia berani melecehkanku di depan umum. Dia menyapaku nee chan. Tahu kan arti nee chan?"

Bukannya prihatin, teman-temannya di akatsuki malah menertawakannya. Bisa-bisanya ada yang memanggil Kakuzu nee chan. Panggilan chan terlalu manis untuknya. Cowok bangkotan yang parasnya dibawah kemiskinan gini masa dibilang chan? Apalagi ia dikira cewek. Yang nyebut kok kebangetan banget. Matanya katarak ya? Yah kalo lawannya cewek berbaju alien itu sih wajar. Kali ia menganggap Kakuzu ini punya selera fashion yang sama dengannya. Sayang cewek manis gitu otaknya gak beres.

Kakuzu yang ditertawakan teman-temannya tambah murka. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menghajar mereka sebelum pikirannya terusik oleh pertanyaan Itachi selanjutnya. "Kenapa kamu mengira Kakuzu cewek?"

"Soalnya matanya indah. Jadi ku pikir ia cewek. Maaf banget. Aku benar-benar tak tahu." Kata Naruto tak enak hati sambil membungkukkan badan ke depan.

Kakuzu salah tingkah, matanya dipuji indah. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu. Biasanya kan ia disumpahin orang. Ortunya aja gak pernah muji fisiknya makanya ia jomblo sepanjang masa. Meski boong, tetap aja ia seneng setengah mati. Tubuhnya berasa melayang ke atas awan.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi heran. Baru kali ini ia tak jadi pusat perhatian baca ada orang yang tak tunduk pada pesonanya. Yaaa meski bajingan, wajahnya kan tampan tingkat dewa bikin semua cewek klepek-klepek di depannya dan berharap bisa one night dengannya. Malah sekarang temannya yang jelek abis yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Naruto. Kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam saat melihat mata gadis aneh itu terbelalak lebar. Ia seperti ketakutan habis melihat hantu. Ia segera menengok ke belakang penasaran apa yang dilihat gadis ini. Matanya terbelalak kaget sama seperti Naruto.

Apa sih yang diliat Itachi dan Naruto? Ikuti terus kisahnya.

TBC

Untuk pairing saat ini belum keluar, mungkin 2 sampai 5 ch baru keluar. Buat para reader mohon saran dan kritiknya.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha Love Story

Summary :

Sakura cewek paling cantik di KHS yang jadi rebutan para cowok dan dimusuhi para cewek satu sekolah, tapi kenapa Naruto kenalan baru Sakura yang gak tahu apa-apa yang kena getahnya? Mang salahnya apa ya?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, YAOI, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

CHAPTER 1

Chapter 4

Ia terbelalak ngeri liat seekor kuda sedang berlari kencang menerjang apapun yang ada di depannya ke arah mereka. Ia segera menghindar ke samping tak ingin jadi korban terjangan kuda begitu juga dengan temannya yang lain. Tapi ada satu orang yakni kakuzu yang diam di tempat karena syok berat. Naruto yang iba melihatnya segera mendorong senpainya ini ke samping. Malang tak dapat ditolak untung tak dapat diraih, kain kerudung naruto tersangkut pelana kuda ketika menolong Kakuzu senpai. ia pun terseret oleh kuda yang berlari liar ke sana kemari.

Semua orang syok dengan pemandangan mengerikan itu dan hanya mampu berteriak ketakutan melihatnya. Tak hanya teman-teman naruto tapi juga semua peserta ospek dan panitianya. Mereka ngeri, panik, dan bingung sekaligus, tak tahu harus bagaimana? Mereka ingin nolong, tapi gak tahu caranya. Para akatsuki juga hanya bisa diam melihat tubuh naruto terseret kuda liar yang berlari membabi buta.

Tubuh Naruto menghantam ke tanah, terseret mengikuti lari sang kuda, rasanya sakit dan perih, tapi ia tetap bertahan. Beberapa kali tubuhnya membentur palang dan pohon karena kudanya berlari serampangan menerobos apapun yang ada di depan. Naruto berusaha keras mengimbangi lari sang kuda, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini selain berdoa jika tak ingin mati terinjak-injak oleh kuda.

Setelah mensejajarkan larinya dengan kuda itu, ia berusaha keras merobek kain kerudungnya yang tersangkut. Ini memang tak mudah karena ia harus melakukannya sambil tetap berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akhirnya ia berhasil merobek kain kerudungnya. Tapi Ia masih belum bisa bernafas lega. Lari kuda itu menuju tempat Sakura dkk tadi berdiri. Mereka berlari serampangan menghindari kuda yang meringkik liar tak terkendali. Demi keselamatan teman-temannya, naruto nekat menejejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat dan melompat tinggi menunggangi kuda yang masih mengamuk. Usahanya berhasil dan ia pun sekuat tenaga mengendalikan laju kuda yang berlari tak terkendali dengan mengekang kuat-kuat tali pelana kuda sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kuda untuk menenangkan kuda. Ia tahu kuda itu berlari liar karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Naruto menunggangi kuda berlari-lari, mengitari lapangan rumput, akibatnya jubah dan kerudung yang dikenakannya jadi melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin. Ia terlihat gagah dan tangguh seperti putri padang pasir berkalungkan sorban (Untuk kali ini ia memakai cadar dari sorban bukannya slayer seperti hari kemarin), membuat banyak orang terpesona padanya.

Sepertinya bisikan Naruto manjur, kuda itu mulai tenang dan laju kuda jadi melambat. Ia pun turun dari kuda jalan beberapa langkah menuju tempat penjaga istal yang masih pucat pasi gara-gara insiden tadi, untuk dimasukkan ke kandang kuda. Penjaga istal tersenyum senang, Naruto bisa menghandle kuda sehingga mereka tak perlu menembak kuda yang mungkin akan mengakibatkan kerugian yang besar.

Setelah menyerahkan kuda pada penjaga istal, Naruto tak segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Ia menatap tajam pada pohon besar dekat istal kuda. Ia memang tak bisa melihat makhluk halus, tapi ia bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka. Ia yakin makhluk itu yang membuat kudanya berlari liar menuju tempatnya. Apa mungkin itu sosok semalam yang sempat mengancamnya? Mungkin ia berniat membunuhnya? Tapi apa hubungannya? Ia bahkan tak pernah tinggal di jepang sebelumnya. Tunggu kalo tak salah dia pernah bilang dia keturunan apa gitu gak jelas. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan leluhur mendiang ibunya. Ia harus menyelidiki hal ini suatu saat.

Semua bertepuk tangan, standing applaus untuk keberhasilan Naruto ketika naruto kembali ke barisan semula. Itachi tersenyum puas untuk pertunjukan dadakan live ini. Sesuai dugaannya semula kehadiran gadis ini akan membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan.

"Dia benar-benar membuktikan kalo baju anehnya itu tak akan menghambat OSPEK." Kata Itachi puas.

"Hmm, bagus juga. Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Ntar juga tahu."

Setelah insiden itu, acara OSPEK dimulai dengan penjelajahan. Startnya dimulai dari mereka harus melewati gerbang awal yang sudah khusus dirancang panitia. Para peserta yang lewat diguyur air, membuat bajunya basah kuyub, beberapa ada yang terpeleset jatuh karena tanahnya jadi becek. Sasuke merengut tak suka karena ia dikerjai teman-teman kakaknya habis-habisan. Khusus buat dia dan Sai mereka mengguyurnya pake air yang dicampur dengan tanah dan bermacam-macam bunga beraroma tajam. Uuh, ia mengerutkan hidungnya tak suka.

Ciah masih mending Sasuke dan Sai, yang menimpa tim Naruto lebih buruk lagi. Mereka disiram dengan bermacam-macam campuran air, tanah, kopi, bunga-bunga berbau busuk dan sayuran yang sudah busuk pula. Uuuh, mereka tak hanya basah kyub, bau luar biasa, juga penampilannya tak karuan, persis orang gila yagn tak pernah mandi berhari-hari.

Di pos satu mereka diminta membuat tandu plus orang yang ditandu dari bahan tongkat dan tali yang sudah dibawa para peserta. Di pos ini, hanya tim Naruto dan Sasuke yang lumayan bagus membuat tandu. Tandu yang mereka buat sempurna. Sisanya tandunya asal, baru lewat sebentar talinya langsung berantakan membuat yang ditandu langsung jatuh ke dalam sungai yang airnya berwarna kekuningan. Parahnya lagi ada juga yang tongkatnya patah di tengah jalan.

Di pos ini, diantara anggota tim Sasuke, gantian Gaara yang dinistai. Gara-gara dia yang paling pendek, ia dipilih jadi orang yang pura-puranya sakit sambil menyeberangi sungai. Sialnya yang ngangkat tandu gak beda jauh dengan mereka jadi ya ia tubuhnya nyaris tenggelam pas menyeberang sungai. Lain halnya tim Naruto. Mereka menyeberang dengan sempurna.

Di pos kedua sih rintangannya sederhana hanya di suruh membuat kreasi seni. Di pos ini Neji dan Hinata yang terlihat menonjol karena mereka dari keluarga yang menekuni seni ikebana dan pedang. Kasihan peserta yang lain karena penilainya Deidara dan Sasori banyak yang kena detensi. Tahulah mereka itu bercitarasa seni tinggi jadi kalo gak sesuai ya jangan harap lolos.

Di pos ketiga, mereka di suruh memanjat tebing setelah menyebarangi sungai lagi. Kali ini para senior berbaik hati meminjamkan tali panjang beserta pengaman untuk jadi pegangan. Jadi mereka tak perlu memanjat dengna tangan kosong. Mereka meletakkan sepatu dengan diikat di atas pundak. Pendaki pertama tim Naruto yaitu Utakata dan Menma. Mereka cekatan memanjang tebing karena kebetulan mereka sudah lama tergabung dalam tim pecinta alam. Begitu sampai di atas mereka menarik para anggotanya yang lain. Tim Sasuke juga bisa lolos dengan sempurna.

Tim-tim yang lainnya nasibnya menyedihkan karena gagal memanjat tebing nan tinggi, menyebabkan para senior harus menarik mereka dari atas. Tentu saja itu tidak gratis, mereka diberi hukuman yang sungguh memalukan dan tak ingin mereka ingat lagi. Di pos selanjutnya gampang. Mereka hanya disuruh merangkak melewati terowongan dari tumpukan ranting pohon bamboo yang durinya tajam. Kasihan peserta yang tubuhnya gendut. Pasti kesiksa banget tuh.

Di pos terakhir, mereka hanya di tes menebak makanan. Di pos ini hamper semua lolos dengan lancer. Mereka akhirnya lega. Seharian penuh dinistai, membuat mereka sangat kelaparan dan lelah. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga ke villa dan disambut dengan kenyataan menyedihkan. Tak ada listrik otomatis mereka tak bisa mandi dengan shower ataupun berendam di bak mandi. Semua berteriak marah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa listriknya mati?" teriak mereka.

"Ini hukuman karena kalian gagal di pos-pos tadi." Kata Pain.

"Kami kan melaksanakan semua tugas di pos dengan baik, kenapa kami juga ikut dihukum?" protes Sai tak terima.

"Siapa bilang? Di pos pertama kalian gagal. Kalian telah membunuh orang yang harusnya kalian selamatkan. Gaara dibiarkan basah kuyub terbawa air sungai."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kami mandi?" kali ini Sasuke yang protes.

"Apa urusanku? Kalian kan punya kaki, punya tangan. Kalian bisa mandi di sungai belakang villa atau di danau, atau kalo mau tempat privasi…. Kalian menciduk air sumur sendiri." Kata Pain dan pergi meninggalkan semua juniornya yang marah. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan segala sumpah serapah mereka.

"Sial, kenapa begini sih? Apa sih yang lagi dipikirin teman-teman kakakmu itu." Rutuk Sai kesal setengah mati. Udahlah lapar, capek, badannya kotor pula eh sekarang gak bisa mandi leluasa. Neji mengedikkan bahunya dan mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi, tak berniat protes. Ia sudah tahu gimana watak para akatsuki yang villain itu. Protes mereka hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Elo mau kemana?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Ke tempat Hinata, numpang mandi."

"Elo pikir kondisi mereka lebih baik dari kita?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Mungkin. Di tempat mereka ada listrik."

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sai. "Mereka bahkan semalaman di tempat angker itu gelap-gelapan." Tambahnya.

"Tapi kan di tempat mereka ada generator."

"Iya juga." Pikir Sai. Tanpa diminta dua kali Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara mengikuti neji pergi ke villa basecampnya naruto melewati ruang makan yang alamak lebih heboh lagi. Ternyata hidangan untuk makan malam mereka berupa sayuran dan buah-buahan mentah plus nasi yang jumlahnya dikit banget. Mana bisa kenyang dengan itu. Hahhh, neji dkk bernafas panjang, lelah dengan semua ini. Kayaknya Akatsuki benar-benar niat mau ngerjain semuanya.

Skip Time

Tim naruto memasuki villa dengan penuh suka cita. Meski penampilannya buruk, angker pula, mereka tetap sumringah. Daripada tidur harus ngelakuin yang seperti tadi siang. Sampai di tempat, mereka masih harus masih berhadapan lagi dengan akatsuki. 'Apa lagi sih maunya para senpai iblis ini?' Rutuk mereka dalam hati. Ogah-ogahan mereka mendekati para akatsuki.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Masak ketemu seniornya udah gak kasih salam, ogah-ogahan pula." Tegur Deidara.

"Singkat saja, senpai ke sini mau apa?" tukas Shikamaru malas meladeni senpai-senpainya. Ia hanya ingin istirahat secepatnya.

"Oh hanya mau ngasih makan malam untuk kalian." Mereka segera menyerbu Deidara dan Sasori yang memang memegang tas berisi makan malam mereka. "Tapi masih mentah." Kata Deidara sedikit tertawa usil, melihat wajah melas mereka saat membuka isi tas. Mereka hanya mengurut dada dengan nasib buruk mereka.

Sepeninggal Deidara dan Sasori, mereka duduk di ruang tamu tanpa semangat. Gimana caranya mereka masak? Gas gak ada. Listrik juga udah putus dari kemarin. Masa sih mereka makan makanan mentah ini. Emang mereka binatang?

Pas lagi lesu-lesunya tiba-tiba datang seseorang, mengagetkan mereka dengan kerudungnya yang jebak ke atas dan mukanya yang coreng moreng hitam. "Waaaa…" teriak mereka semua kaget membuat Neji dkk yang tak jauh dari mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam villa.

"Ini gue, naruto. Jangan takut gitu dong."

"Elo kenapa sih nakut-nakutin kita dari kemarin? Dan kenapa mukamu jadi hitam gitu?" kata Ino mewakili semua.

"Gue gak sengaja. Tadi pas gue mau mandi, gue lihat pintu gudang terbuka. Gue masuk aja, kali ada sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan buat penerangan ntar malam. Nah karena gelap, gue gerayang-gerayang tembol gitulah. Gak sengaja gue kesetrum. Jadi gini deh."

"Tunggu, elo bilang tadi kesetrum? Kalo begitu di sini ada listrik?" tanya Ino antusias. Ia ingin segera mandi, tapi malas nimba air. Capek banget tadi.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Kemudian mereka ke gudang yang dimaksud naruto. Dengan bantuan senter dari HP Neji karena HP milik tim naruto dah koit dari kemarin, mereka berhasil menemukan generator yang masih bagus. Shika dan Utakata yang kayaknya cukup ahli menangani masalah elektronik dalam waktu singkat berhasil menghidupkan generator.

Mereka pun antusias. Untuk menghemat listrik, mereka hanya mengalirkan listrik pada kamar yang mereka pake, sanyo yang ternyata juga mesinnya masih bagus, kamar mandi, dan ruang depan. Mereka bergantian mandi. Setelah bersih mereka duduk di ruang tamu, ngobrol.

"Tapi gimana nih dengan makan malam kita? Di sini kan gak agak ada rice cooker dan alat masak lainnya. Masa kita makan makanan yang masih mentah." Gerutu Temari. Dari kemarin dia itu emang yang paling anteng, tapi khusus kali ini ia ikutan protes juga. Ini masalah perut sih.

"Tenang, kita masak di luar aja. He he he sekalian bakar ikan. Kebetulan tadi aku juga nemu alat pancing di gudang jadi ya ku pake buat mancing." Kata naruto.

"Kalo begitu kita bagi tugas. Ada yang nyari kayu bakar dan ada yang masak." Kata Shika yang jadi ketua. Mereka mengamini dan segera membagi tugas dengan kesadaran sendiri. Naruto dan Sakura membersihkan ikan dan memberi bumbu ala kadarnya dan membalurnya dengan lumpur di danau baru ntar dibakar. Hinata dan Ino masak sayur dengan memakai panci yang mereka temukan di dapur sedangkan Temari dan Tenten mendapat tugas masak nasi.

Tim cowok mencari kayu bakar sebanyak-banyaknya dibantu Neji dkk sebagai imbalan telah diijinkan numpang mandi gratis. Mereka membuat api unggun jadi tiga bagian biar cepat masak. Eh gak jadi ding api unggunnya, tapi mereka membuat kompor jadul yang terbuat dari tumpukan batu.

Sejam kemudian mereka sudah menikmati makan malam dengan nikmat. Memang sih masakan sederhana, tapi kan itu bikinnya hasil jerih payah sendiri. Hah rasanya romantic juga makan di bawah terang bulan di halaman dengan dihiasi api unggun. Sepertinya sudah ada yang cinlok nih. Sakura lagi makan bareng Utakata bikin Sai eneg liatnya. Temari ama Shika duduk dekat api unggun. Sejak awal OSPEK mereka memang dekat, ditambah acara tadi siang bikin hubungan mereka tambah erat. Hinata makan bergerombol dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Menma.

Sai menengok trio abnormal yang biasanya saling bertengkar gara-gara skandal cinta segitiga diantara mereka sedang duduk manis bertiga. Hemmm, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Kemana anak aneh bin tengil itu. "Oy, ada yang liat Naruto gak? Dia belum makan dari tadi tuh."

Mereka saling nengok dan benar saja, Naruto tak ada diantara mereka. Mereka jadi tak enak hati pasalnya Naruto kan yang mancing ikannya semua. Kok malah dia dapat bagian yang paling kecil, sayurnya juga tinggal dikit. Mereka baru saja mau masuk ke dalam mencari Naruto eh si empunya sudah keluar.

"Kemana aja elo, dari tadi gak nongol?" tanya Sai ketus.

"Lagi sholat." Jawab Naruto tenang tak terpancing provokasi Sai.

"lama amat." Balasnya lagi.

"Kan sekalian doa plus baca al qur'an."

"Emang sehari elo sholat berapa kali sih?" tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran. Tadi pas acara penjelajahan, ia sempat minta waktu untuk sholat. Tu anak gila kali ya. Ia menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai, katanya membersihkan bajunya dan badannya yang kotor, baru kemudian sholat. Itu dilakukan dua kali selama acara. Eh sekarang lagi. Dua kali pula, pertama sesudah acara mandi yakni menjelang matahari terbenam dan yang barusan. Gak capek apa?

"Kalo wajibnya 5 kali, kalo sunahnya ada sekitar 12an."

"Banyak sekali. Gak capek tuh?" ganti Neji yang komentar.

"Gak lah kan sholat itu kebutuhan, kebutuhan untuk melepas rindu kita pada yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke ikut penasaran.

"Allah, Tuhanku dan Tuhannya semua makhluk di dunia ini."

"Ooooh." Kata mereka semua paham. 'Ternyata si Naruto itu religius juga, selalu beribadah pada Tuhannya tiap hari. Mereka aja entah kapan terakhir kalinya mereka berdoa pada Tuhan. Setahun sekali mungkin pas tahun baru.' Batin semuanya.

Naruto duduk di samping Temari dan mengambil jatah makanannya. Sebelum makan ia berdoa dahulu. Ia makan dengan tenang sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi waktu ia mau mengambil air wudlu. Bayangan menyeramkan yang pertama kali dijumpainya saat ia baru datang kembali muncul mengganggunya. Ia berusaha membuat ia kesetrum untuk kedua kalinya. Ia yakin kejadian naas yang dua kali menimpanya, ulah makhluk itu. Ia hanya tak mengerti kenapa diantara teman-temannya hanya dia yang dikejar makhluk itu trus menerus. Ia mulai yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan leluhur pihak ibunya. Hanya saja ia masih bingung bagaimana cara menelusuri misteri ini?

'Hahhhh, seandainya saja Bang Fa ada di sini.' Pikirnya sedih. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak bisa menghubungi bang Fa dan lainnya. Ia takut dan cemas terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Tapi ia tak bisa pulang sebelum menyelesaikan studynya karena ini amanat ayahanda tercinta sambil mengurus peninggalan ibunda. 'Oh Tuhan, tolong lindungi mereka di sana, wahai yang Maha Melindungi.' Doanya dalam hati sambil mendongak ke atas, memandang Sang Rembulan di atas sana, untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang amat sangat pada kampong halaman. Air mata sedikit menetes di pipinya karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih.

"Elo baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji tumben perhatian membuat tiga orang temannya heran. Naruto dengan kasar menghapus air mata di pipinya dan memaksakan senyum. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Mataku pedih karena terkena asap. Maaf aku permisi dulu ke dalam, ada yang ketinggalan. Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya."

"Bilang aja lagi kangen ama yayang tercinta. Pake acara nangis segala." Dengus Sai tak suka. 'Dasar caper.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti maksud perkataan cowok tengil satu ini. Udah dikasih mandi dan makan gratis, masih juga banyak tingkah.

"Elo tadi telepon yayangmu kan. Bang Fa, gue kangen nih. Bang Fa, jempuuut. Dasar centil!" ujar Sai.

"Memang kenapa kalo gue manja-manjaan ama kakak gue sendiri? Masalah buat lo?" kata Naruto sebal. 'Dasar bawel. Kalo gue manja-manjaan ama elo or keluarga elo, baru tu lo layak protes.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa jadi berantem sih. Eh Naru, kenapa tangan lo melepuh gitu? Gara-gara percikan api tadi?" tanya Temari. Ia heran melihat pergelangan tangan naruto terlihat melepuh. Naruto panic dan berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya. "Ah ya mungkin. Aku masuk ke dalam dulu. Ada yang ketinggalan." Katanya tak tenang.

'Ini pasti kerjaan roh jahat itu yang membuat tangannya melepuh, terkena air panas ketika mau wudlu tadi. Semoga teman-temannya tak berfikir macam-macam. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya panic.' Pikir Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam villa. Ia mengambil al qur'an dan membacanya untuk menentramkan hatinya.

Semua merasa tak enak hati setelah kepergian naruto. Pasti ada apa-apanya. Ia selalu saja begitu, menyimpan segala bebannya seorang diri. Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam, tanpa semangat.

Neji menyusul Naruto ke dalam diam-diam. Ia ingin memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja. Di sana ia melihat Naruto sedang khusyuk membaca sebuah kitab. Ia merasa segan mengganggunya, jadi ia memutuskan keluar.

"Elo kayaknya jadi perhatian sama Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa emangnya? Elo cemburu, Saskey?" Goda neji.

"Huh untuk apa aku cemburu pada gadis ugly itu. Aku hanya heran saja. Ini seperti bukan dirimu."

"Aku hanya memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun dia itu gadis baik. Dia sudah banyak menolong Hinata."

"Sepertinya bukan hanya itu. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Gaara menahan rasa cemburu yang menggerogoti hatinya liat NejiSasu bermesraan di depannya. Ia tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka gara-gara cinta. Ia juga sadar selama ini cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Neji hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Pahit memang mengakuinya, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Tidak hanya itu saja. Memang kenapa Gaara?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kata Gaara, menepis segala prasangkanya. Itu pasti hanya imaginasinya saja.

"Kau menduga ada sebangsa roh yang mengganggu Naruto?" tanya Shika yang mendadak sudah duduk di dekat mereka seperti mengerti jalan pikiran Gaara.

"Kau juga mengira begitu?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Itu bukan hanya perkiraan, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Pertama kali kami menginap, aku memergoki ada setan yang mencekik leher naruto. Aku yakin peristiwa kesetrum tadi sore juga ulah roh jahat itu." Kata Shika.

"Kenapa elo diam saja? Bukannya dia itu temanmu?" tanya Neji gusar. Sial, apa yang dikhawatirin dari kemarin terjadi. Penunggu rumah itu bikin ulah. Gimana kalo selanjutnya yang jadi korban adiknya?

'Tuh kan benar si Neji benar-benar mengkhawatirkan cewek kampong itu.' Pikir Sasuke tak suka. Ia memang tak pernah suka neji memperhatikan yang lain selain dirinya termasuk Gaara.

"Lawannya itu roh, ingat itu. Lagipula Naruto lebih dari mampu mengatasinya."

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu wanita. Elo gak liat dia itu nangis?" Kata Neji

"Mungkin dia lagi terkena penyakit malarindu. Dari kemarin dia sewot karena gak bisa ngubungin keluarganya." Kata Temari yang dari kemarin selalu bersama dengan Naruto, ikutan nimbrung.

"Oh, begitu." Kata Neji plong.

Malam semakin larut, mereka ngobrol hingga akhirnya mereka menguap dan api unggun mulai mengecil. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam villa. Gara-gara cerita Shika, Neji dkk memilih menginap di villa ini dengan alasan menjaga saudaranya. Mereka terpaksa tidur berdesak-desakkan dengan Shika dkk di ruang tamu.

END

OWARI

Di sebuah ruangan nan mewah dengan perabotan yang serba wah, tampak beberapa orang berpakaian resmi mengeliling seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan warna mata abu-abu. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya pada bola Kristal berwarna putih di depannya.

"Sang pewaris Namikaze yang kita tunggu selama ini, sudah tiba di Jepang. Hanya saja ada kawanan hitam yang mencoba mengambil nyawanya. Jika sudah ketemu, segera lindungi dia."

"Maksudmu Kyuubi sudah kembali ke Jepang."Kata Fugaku Uchiha, ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia sudah lama mengenal Kyuubi karena dia putra temannya sekaligus mantan kekasih anaknya sebelum ia memutuskan pergi ke Amerika. Padahal Fugaku senang dengan hubungan mereka dan berharap akan berlanjut di pelaminan. Ramalan mengatakan keluarga Uchiha akan semakin makmur dan aman tentram jika bisa mempersunting keturunan Namikaze. Sayang hubungan keduanya kandas secar tragis dan menyebabkan putranya berubah. Hah dia hanya bisa mengelus dada prihatin.

Bagaimana tidak? Putra pertamanya berubah jadi badboy dan senang mempermainkan wanita sedangkan putra keduanya malah jadi gay. Orang tua mana yang gak nelangsa.

"Bukan Kyuubi yang aku maksud."

"Maksudmu orang lain. Siapa? Anak Minato hanya Kyuubi."

"Bukan. Namikaze yang satu ini merupakan keturunan langsung bangsawan Rikudou senin."

"Bagus. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengambil harta peninggalan Rikudou senin karena dia pewaris terakhir dan Negara kita bisa keluar dari resesi ekonomi." Kata seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang rambutnya sudah banyak yang memutih aka Danzo, ayahnya Sai yang jadi menteri keuangan.

"Bagaimana cirri-cirinya?" tanya Fugaku Uchiha masih bingung karena keluarga Namikaze asli tinggal Minato seorang. Apalagi ia bilang dia juga keturunan bangsawan ang terkenal amat kaya raya. Kekayaannya melebihi jumlah total GNP Jepang.

"Putramu dkk yang akan menuntun kita padanya."

"Aku akan memantau siapa saja yang saat ini dekat dengan putraku."

"Ku pikir itu ide bagus. Segera temukan orang itu."

Mereka semua bubar setelah mendapat perintah terakhir sang peramal aka Shion. Para tamu yang semuanya orang penting di negeri ini bergegas menggunakan segala fasilitas terbaiknya untuk menemukan orang yang dimaksud.

BENER-BENER END

Terakhir plase RnR.


End file.
